A vehicle may include an ignition key cylinder to selectively operate an ignition switch. The ignition key cylinder may rotate between a plurality of positions that correspond to various vehicle states. The ignition key cylinder may rotate away from at least one of the plurality of positions due to unintended rotation of the ignition key cylinder while the vehicle is in motion. The unintended rotation of the ignition key cylinder may happen due to unintended driver contact with the ignition key cylinder or through an impact created by input through the steering system.